模块:UserLinks/config
-- UserLinks configuration -- -- This module provides configuration and localisation messages for -- -- Module:UserLinks. See the comments in the code below for explanations -- -- of what each message does. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local cfg = {} --勿編輯此行 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Display values -- -- These messages are the display values for the user links. These are the -- -- most visible messages in the module. They should be short, but -- -- descriptive. Spaces are automatically escaped with , so there is no -- -- need to add any &nsbp; values here. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --用戶對話頁 cfg'display-talk' = '討論' --用戶貢獻 cfg'display-contributions' = '貢獻' --用戶的編輯統計，使用WMF Labs的編輯統計工具 cfg'display-count' = '統計' --用戶的頁面移動日誌 cfg'display-moves' = '頁移' --用戶的所有日誌 cfg'display-logs' = '日誌' --用戶的封禁紀錄 cfg'display-blocklog' = '查封日誌' --該用戶執行的封禁 cfg'display-blocks' = '所做封禁' --封禁該用戶的界面連結 cfg'display-blockuser' = '封禁' -- CentralAuth, the global account manager for the user. cfg'display-centralauth' = 'central auth' --用戶被刪除的貢獻 cfg'display-deletedcontributions' = '被刪' --寄信給該用戶的連結 cfg'display-email' = '寄信' -- Analysis of the user's edit summaries, using the tool on WMF Labs. cfg'display-editsummaries' = 'edit summaries' -- Deletions that the user has performed. cfg'display-deletions' = 'deletions' -- The user's entry on . cfg'display-listuser' = 'list user' -- A display of the user's global contributions, using the sulutil: interwiki -- prefix. cfg'display-sul' = 'global contribs' -- All logs of actions performed on the user or their user page. cfg'display-targetlogs' = 'target logs' -- Log of times the user has triggered the AbuseFilter (also known as the -- edit filter). cfg'display-abuselog' = 'edit filter log' -- Page protections that the user has performed. cfg'display-protections' = 'protections' -- Log of rights changes that the user has performed. cfg'display-rights' = 'rights' -- Log of username changes that the user has performed. cfg'display-renames' = 'renames' -- Link to a list of the user's requests for adminship. cfg'display-rfa' = 'RfA' -- Data about the user from the MediaWiki Web API. cfg'display-api' = 'api' -- List of the user's local file uploads. cfg'display-uploads' = 'uploads' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Page names -- -- Page names used in formatting some of the user links. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The base page for a request for adminship link. This assumes that the link -- is of the format Base page/username. If your wiki uses a different -- format, consider adding a new link at Module:UserLinks/extra, or you can -- leave a message at w:en:Template talk:User-multi to ask the module -- developers how best to deal with it. cfg'page-rfa' = 'Wikipedia:Requests for adminship' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Error messages -- -- The following are error messages that may occur when the module is run. -- -- These are the more common error messages that are localisable; other, -- -- rarer error messages may be raised from other modules or directly from -- -- Lua. The messages ending with "section" are the section names on a help -- -- page that give advice to users who encounter the error. The help page is -- -- defined in the 'error-config-message-help' message. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The module didn't detect a username from the "user" or "User" parameters. -- This could be because no username was specified, or because the user used a -- positional parameter and their username contains an equals sign, -- e.g. , rather than . cfg'error-nousername' = 'no username detected' cfg'error-nousername-section' = 'No username detected' -- The input to the "project" or "Project" arguments wasn't a valid interwiki -- prefix or a valid language code. $1 is the code that was input to the module. cfg'error-invalidproject' = '"$1" is not a valid project or language code' cfg'error-invalidproject-section' = 'Not a valid project or language code' -- The input to the "lang" or "Lang" arguments wasn't a valid interwiki -- prefix or a valid language code. $1 is the code that was input to the module. cfg'error-invalidlanguage' = '"$1" is not a valid language code' cfg'error-invalidlanguage-section' = 'Not a valid language code' -- The user didn't specify any link codes. This is only an error when using the -- "single" function to return a single link; the "main" function includes a -- user page link by default. cfg'error-nolinkcode' = 'no link code specified' cfg'error-nolinkcode-section' = 'No link code specified' -- The link code passed to the module was malformed. This means it was either -- not a string value or it was the blank string. cfg'error-malformedlinkcode' = 'malformed link code detected' cfg'error-malformedlinkcode-section' = 'Malformed link code detected' -- No link function exists for the code specified, so the module cannot make -- the link. $1 is the code that was passed to the module. cfg'error-invalidlinkcode' = '"$1" is not a valid link code' cfg'error-invalidlinkcode-section' = 'Not a valid link code' -- The snippets table was accessed, but there was no value for the key it was -- accessed with. This is not usually visible by end users; it is probably a -- mistake in one of the link functions in Module:UserLinks/extra. $1 is the -- key that was passed to the module. cfg'error-nosnippet' = 'no snippet exists for the key "$1"' cfg'error-nosnippet-section' = 'No snippet exists' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Error configuration -- -- Configuration for the display of the error messages. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The error message used when a section link is available. $1 is the error -- message, and $2 is the name of the section. cfg'error-config-message-help' = 'User-multi error:' .. ' $1 (help).' -- The error message used when ano section link is available. $1 is the error -- message. cfg'error-config-message-nohelp' = 'User-multi error:' .. ' $1.' -- The name of the error category. Pages are put in this category if any errors -- are encountered. cfg'error-config-category' = 'UserLinks transclusions with errors' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Snippet defaults -- -- Some of the snippets require default values when the user doesn't specify -- -- "project" or "lang" arguments. Those default values are stored here. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The short project interwiki prefix. cfg'snippet-project-default' = 'w' -- The long project interwiki prefix. cfg'snippet-projectlong-default' = 'wikipedia' -- The MediaWiki language code for the wiki. cfg'snippet-lang-default' = 'en' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Link table headers -- -- The headers used in the table of links used on documentation pages. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The link code. cfg'linktable-codeheader' = 'Code' -- The link preview. cfg'linktable-previewheader' = 'Preview' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- End configuration -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- return cfg -- Don't edit this line.